battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Status effect
A status effect is a state in which a unit is temporarily weakened or strengthened due to a change in their stats, triggered by the use of a weapon or ability. This game mechanic is present in several Star Wars: Battlefront games, most especially Pandemic's Star Wars: Battlefront II and DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II. Informally, status effects, depending on their effect, are also called buffs or de-buffs. Pandemic's Star Wars: Battlefront II DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II Star Card]] In DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II, status effects refer to states in which units temporarily become stronger or vulnerable due to a change in their stats. Status effects can also cause a loss in visibility for the player's character. Although several status effects have been present since the game's launch, it was not until the Cooperation Update in September 2019 that the game's development team introduced more formal names to various status effects and began to provide the player with more in-game notifications that they or their enemies were affected by status effects. These in-game notifications can take the form of the name of the status effect appearing above the head of an enemy or a small icon appearing directly on the player's cross-hair when shooting at an enemy (only used to convey that a unit has damage reduction). Blinded Blinded is a status effect that can be inflicted by the Assault and Officer. When a player is under the Blinded status effect, their screen is momentarily blurred, preventing them from easily seeing their surroundings. The player is still able to move around and evade as normal. This effect is very is similar to that of the Concussed status effect. Players know when an enemy or teammate is under the Blinded status effect when their character model lifts up their arm and tries to cover its eyes. The word "Blinded" will also appear above the character model for the duration of the status effect. Below is a list of units and their abilities that inflict the Blinded status effect: * Assault ** Flash Pistol (Ability Card) * Officer ** Flash Grenade (default ability) ** Improved Flash Grenade (Ability Card) Concussed Concussed is a status effect that can be inflicted by Reinforcement units as well as heroes. When a player is under the Concussed status effect, their screen blurs and a flashbang sound plays, simulating disorientation. Players know when an enemy or teammate is under the Concussed status effect when their character model lifts up their arm and tries to cover its eyes. The word "Concussed" will also appear above the character model for the duration of the status effect. Below is a list of units and their abilities that inflict the Concussed status effect: * Clone Commando ** Repulsor Blast (default ability) * Death Trooper ** Sonic Imploder (default ability) * Boba Fett ** Concussion Rocket (default ability) * Leia Organa ** Flash Grenade (default ability) Disrupted Disrupted is a status effect that can be inflicted by the Officer. When a player is Disrupted, their weapon instantly becomes overheated and must be vented manually or automatically before it can be used again. In first person, the player's character model snatches their hand away from their blaster as a stream of heat suddenly escapes from their weapon. In third person, the player's character model simply points their gun upward as a stream of heat escapes. Players know when an enemy or teammate is Disrupted when a sudden yellow electric aura emanates from an Officer and the enemy or teammate is caught within its radius. The word "Disrupted" will also appear above the character model for the duration of the status effect. Note that an Officer cannot disrupt players on their own team. The Officer must equip the Disruption Ability Card in order to use this status effect. Immobilized Immobilized is inflicted by Kylo Ren's Freeze ability. Players under this ability cannot move nor use abilities, though an ability like Yoda's Presence can break them out of it. Shocked Shocked is inflicted by the Specialist's Shock Grenade. Slowed Mind Controlled Mind Controlled is inflicted by Rey's Mind Trick and Obi-Wan Kenobi's Restrictive Mind Trick. Effects of being mind controlled include slower camera turn, inverted movement, and disabled abilities. Resistant Resistant is applied by most Force abilities, such as Obi-Wan Kenobi's All-Out Push. In this state, the player is immune to crowd control abilities, which would otherwise take them out of the ability. Weakened Weakened is inflicted by Count Dooku's Expose Weakness ability. When a player is weakened, their movement is slower, they cannot sprint, they receive extra damage from enemy fire, and, as of the Cooperation Update, lose any extra health they received from allies, such as health from Yoda's Presence ability. Additionally, the corner's of the player's screen will darken, making it more difficult to see and simulating a mind clouded by the Dark Side. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Star Wars: Battlefront II Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE)